black_sailsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wayne
Wayne was a pirate serving in the crew of both the Walrus and the Spanish Man O' War. He was a member of the vanguard and later helped found the pirate resistance on New Providence Island with Billy Bones. Biography Season 2 Wayne was one of the roughly thirty pirates to survive the attack on the Spanish warship. The remnants of the ''Walrus ''crew later captured that very ship. Wayne was eating in the galley with other crewmembers, remarking that the food was better than nothing. John Silver then gave the first account of goings on. Silver said that a member of the night watch fell asleep at his post, and while he was dozing, another member took three pieces out of his pocket. Wayne rose from his seat and struck Silver to the ground, telling him to be silent while they ate. Season 3 As a member of the vanguard, Wayne likely participated in the sacking of Hazzard's colony. He stays on board the ''Walrus ''while Flint leads men aboard the ''Straight Arrow. ''When Hornigold's ship is spotted on the horizon, he helps cast off from the abandoned vessel. However, Hornigold catches up to the pirates and offers pardons to the entire crew. Realizing they can't fight and refusing to accept a pardon, Flint makes an impassioned speech before the crew, convincing the crew to flee into a tempest. Wayne helps the deck crew while the ship sails through the storm. The riggers are unable to haul up the all the canvas, causing the winds to almost capsize the ship. Flint manages to right the ship by cutting the rope that supports the top of the fore and main masts, causing them to break off. He then orders the crew below while he pilots the ship. While the ship and crew are saved from the storm, they are becalmed in the Doldrums, with most of their food and water supplies destroyed by the storm. The crew barely hangs on as their supplies continue to dwindle and they drift with no wind. Flint and Silver eventually are able to harpoon several sharks, providing fresh food. Shortly thereafter, the wind picks up and they sail to an island. On the island, the crew sets up camp on the beach and rest while some crewmembers search for fresh water. However, the entire crew is captured by Maroons, who bring them to their camp. After Silver tells the Maroon Queen their story, the crew is imprisoned in cages while some are chosen to be tortured. Flint is able to negotioate a deal between the pirates and the Maroons, saving the pirates from death by hard labor. After being released, Wayne embraces Dooley. While Flint and Billy lead a contingent to ambush the governor's caravan and rescue Jack and retrieve the Urca gems, Wayne remains aboard the ''Walrus. ''When Dobbs beats a young Maroon, he and Joji contain the situation while Dooley brings it to Silver's attention. Silver tells Madi what happened, and she orders the young Maroon to say he was beaten by Kofi for being disrespectful to Madi. As punishment for beating the Maroon and putting the alliance at risk, Silver has three men of the vanguard hold Dobbs down while Dooley and Wayne beat him. The ambush on the caravan is successful, but Vane is captured by the governor's forces. Billy stays behind to try and rescue him, asking for two men to help him. Wayne and Ben Gunn join Billy in Nassau. They attempt to cause mass protests against Vane being extradited to England using Jacob Garrett's eloquence. Eleanor Guthrie has an accelerated trial in the middle of the night instead. Vane is condemned to hang the next day. Wayne, Billy and Jacob prepare to cause a riot and try to free Vane in the chaos. Vane however, sees this and subtly tells them not to. Vane then gives a speech urging the people of Nassau to rebel against the governor. As Vane hangs, Jacob, Wayne and another man hold his body down so he suffocates faster- an act of mercy. Vane's death is the catalyst for the resistance in Nassau. Billy, Featherstone, Ben Gunn, Jacob Garrett, Idelle and Wayne begin the resistance against Rogers using Miranda Barlow's former home as a base. They begin by ordering the removal of Vane's body from the square. They do this by threatening Captain Throckmorton with a Black Spot. The warning is ignored by Throckmorton and other officials. Throckmorton is then hanged by the pirates in the town square. Afterwards, the group creates the persona of Long John Silver as a pirate king who will lead them to reclaim their island. They then send a letter, penned by Billy, declaring their intent to Max and the governor's council. Season Four Billy mentions that there had been bloody fighting between the governor's forces and the pirate resistance after the battle on the Maroon Island. Wayne is not seen, so it is likely that he was killed between the battle on the island and the failed invasion of Nassau. Quotes "''It's better than nothing, isn't it?" ''- Wayne discussing the food aboard the ship with his fellow crew mates in X. ''"Shut the fuck up, we're eating!" ''- Wayne after punching John Silver for telling the crew he took three pieces out of a sleeping watchman's pocket in X. Gallery Walrus crew.jpeg Idelle & wayne.jpeg Trivia *In his sole Season 2 appearance, Calvin Hayward's character is credited as Burly Crewman. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pirate Category:Walrus Crew Category:Status unknown Category:Deceased Characters Category:Recurring Characters